Sur les ailes d'un ange
by DorianFF
Summary: Tous les anges savent que quand ils meurent, ils cessent d'exister. Tout comme tous les anges savent que Dieu créa plus qu'une seule Terre. Gabriel est sur le point de découvrir qu'un de ces deux faits n'est pas aussi figé dans la pierre que ce qu'il pensait et que la vraie réponse à avoir avec la vérité de l'autre. Traduction de On the Wings of an Angel de MysteryMaiden.
1. Prologue

**NdT : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, ni Harry Potter, ni Supernatural, seule la traduction m'appartient. Cette traduction a été effectuée avec le consentement de l'auteur original de cette fiction. Pour les notes de l'auteur, veuillez vous référer à l'histoire originale.**

 **Veuillez garder à l'esprit que ce n'est qu'une traduction possible de cette histoire et que des erreurs de traduction sont possibles, tout comme des traductions plus adaptées le sont également.**

 **L'histoire originale se trouve à l'adresse : s/10995877**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ :**

 **Prologue**

Personne ne savait ce qui arrive aux anges quand ils meurent, pas même les archanges. La Mort n'en parlait pas non plus, donc l'armée céleste assumait qu'ils cessaient d'exister lors de leur destruction.

Gabriel venait de découvrir que ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

Il était seulement partiellement conscient de la forêt autour de lui, mais ça ne voulait rien dire vu qu'il était restreint à l'intérieur de l'écorce d'un arbre qui contenait sa grâce. C'était bizarre, il notait de ne pas être complètement conscient et seulement une partie de lui-même. Si c'était ce que c'est quand un ange tombe, alors Gabriel ne pouvait en voir le charme. C'était bien plus qu'ennuyant.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas la totale conscience de l'archange Gabriel. Il était juste sa grâce et ses souvenirs d'ange qu'un cerveau humain ne serait pas capable de gérer. De temps en temps, de nouveaux souvenirs le rejoignaient dans l'arbre, mais Gabriel n'y prêtait pas tant d'attention. Il avait un pressentiment que cela rendrait son emprisonnement plus difficile à endurer.

Gabriel était aussi conscient qu'il n'était plus sur la Terre originelle. Son Père avait fait plein d'univers différents (et avec eux, leur Terre) mais l'originale était celle où les Winchester avaient été né. Vu que c'était la première Terre, beaucoup d'anges se concentraient sur celle-là aussi, avec quelques Séraphins assignés aux autres univers. Gabriel lui-même restait sur cette Terre, mais de temps en temps, il s'infiltrait au paradis et sur une autre Terre quand il s'ennuyait trop.

Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait sur cette Terre, son dernier souvenir était Lucifer le tuant après tout, et il espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas mort pour ces Winchester juste pour gâcher ce plan qu'il leur avait donné. Mais encore, Gabriel doutait beaucoup que Lucifer laisse les autres Terres exister juste parce qu'il aurait réussi à détruire celle-là, il était donc probable que ces deux abrutis avaient réussi.

Il était aussi apparent à Gabriel que la forêt autour de lui était morte en grande partie, ce qui était quelque chose de bizarre pour lui. Il y avait plein de créatures vivant dans cette forêt et il (Ou était-ce l'arbre ? Gabriel avait des problèmes à différencier les deux.) était en pleine floraison. Cela devrait sembler hors de lieu dans cette étrange forêt morte, et pourtant, Gabriel ne pouvait s'en soucier.

S'il devait rester ici pour dieux sait combien de temps, alors autant faire bonne figure. Il doutait que ce serait de sitôt que sa conscience principale le trouve.

* * *

Harry James Potter n'était pas un étudiant de première année à Poudlard si ordinaire. Ça n'aidait pas qu'il avait récemment été pris après les heures avec son amie Hermione pendant qu'il exfiltrait un bébé dragon par la tour d'astronomie à minuit. Par chance, ils ont eu le dragon partit avant d'être pris mais cela n'avait empêché d'avoir des points enlevés (50 pour chacun d'entre eux et d'autres 50 pour Neville puisqu'il s'est fait pris essayant de les avertir). Les 50 points retirés à Draco Malfoy ne semblaient pas si justes finalement, vus que Griffondor finit avec 150 points enlevés.

Donc ici ils étaient, tous quatre servant leur retenue au milieu de la forêt interdite avec quelque chose tuant des licornes en liberté. Harry était même coincé avec Draco puisque le Serpentard blond n'avait pu attendre longtemps avant de prendre l'opportunité d'effrayer Neville. 'Je hais les personnes comme lui' pensa désagréablement Harry pendant qu'ils continuaient à suivre le sang de licorne à travers la forêt.

Il ne s'était nullement attendu à tomber sur la licorne mourante (comment avait-il su qu'elle n'était pas morte ?) qui avait une grande forme noire penchée dessus. 'Ça mange le sang de la licorne' réalisa-t-il avec horreur. Son estomac se contracta avec la nausée et sa cicatrice palpita d'une douleur intense quand la figure les aperçut.

Il remarqua à peine le cri d'horreur de Draco ou encore le fait qu'il soit tombé lorsqu'il se releva, sa cheville prise dans la racine d'un arbre. Il y avait un bourdonnement dans sa tête qu'il ne pouvait ignorer et la figure tueuse de licorne semblait prendre moins d'importance au fur et à mesure que le bourdonnement grandissait.

Le centaure arrivant pour éloigner la figure a réussi à reprendre son attention et Harry cligna des yeux lorsque le bourdonnement diminua. 'La licorne' son esprit chuchota et Harry se concentra sur la pure créature qui gisait mourante.

Sa magie gonfla dans son torse lorsque Harry, plus que tout, voulu que la licorne aille bien. Sa magie explosa à l'extérieur, sentant de la même façon que lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le toit de son école primaire.

Une brève inspiration de surprise fut la dernière chose qu'Harry entendit avant qu'il soit englouti dans un étourdissement qui lui donnait envie de mettre sa tête entre ses genoux. Pourtant, le reste de son corps semblait se rebeller de même si bien qu'il ne pût se résoudre à bouger ses genoux dans la position requise pour cela.

Des bras le ramassèrent, sentant étrangement sûr, et Harry se sentit être transporté en dehors de ses bois sombres et peu accueillants.

Il perdit conscience peu après avoir entendu la voix concernée d'Hargid au-dessus de sa tête.

 **Note du Traducteur :**

 **Le chapitre I est en traduction, il devrait venir avant lundi si tout se passe bien.**

 **J'étais content d'avoir obtenu l'autorisation de traduire cette fic, et j'espère que je ne suis pas entrait de défigurer cette fic, vu comme c'est difficile parfois de choisir la bonne forme, ou encore la bonne formulation.**

 **C'est ma première traduction, donc ne me jetez pas de tomate à la figure s'il vous plaît ^^.**

 **Edit : Vive le robert correcteur, 10 fautes corrigées, le prochains chapitre devrait arriver ce weekend normalement ;).**


	2. Chapitre I

**NdT : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, ni Harry Potter, ni Supernatural, seule la traduction m'appartient. Cette traduction a été effectuée avec le consentement de l'auteur original de cette fiction. Pour les notes de l'auteur, veuillez vous référer à l'histoire originale.**

 **Veuillez garder à l'esprit que ce n'est qu'une traduction possible de cette histoire et que des erreurs de traduction sont possibles, tout comme des traductions plus adaptées le sont également.**

 **L'histoire originale se trouve à l'adresse : s/10995877**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ :**

 **Chapitre I**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec un énorme mal de crâne aux murs tout blanc de l'aile hospitalière. Il laissa s'échapper un grognement de protestation à la luminosité, yeux et tête donnant des élancements déplaisant à la présence de lumière.

Madame Pomfrey se pencha sur lui soucieusement lorsque Harry laissa s'ajuster lentement ses yeux à la luminosité, aidé grandement par la potion qu'elle lui mit doucement dans la gorge. Enfin, plus effrayé de vomir, Harry arriva à s'asseoir et à trouver ses lunettes, les glissant sur son nez une fois qu'il les a prises.

« Tout va bien, chéri ? » Madame Pomfrey demanda sympathiquement. « Hagrid t'a apporté la nuit dernière avec le pire cas d'épuisement magique que j'ai eu depuis un long moment. »

Harry se sentait fatigué, c'était certain. Son corps entier était chancelant avec une fatigue douloureuse qui lui donnait envie de retourner dormir et de rester endormi pendant une semaine.

« Tu devrais aller bien dans quelques jours mais jusque-là, tu restes alité ! Tu n'iras pas en classe et tu ne feras pas de magie pendant encore la semaine prochaine ! » Son ton ne laissait pas place à réflexion.

« Vous aviez dit que j'irais mieux dans quelques jours ! » Harry protesta. Pendant que rater les classes ne l'énerva point, le fait de ne pouvoir être capable de faire de magie le faisait.

« Et tu vas » confirma-t-elle « Mais avec un cœur magique aussi jeune que le tien, il est peu prudent de faire de magie jusqu'à ce que ton cœur magique soit rétablis sans aucun doute possible, ne prenons pas le risque d'en faire des dommages permanents. »

La pensée de tout dommage permanent fit échapper toute protestation de sa tête et Harry soupira, hochant la tête d'un agrément résigné.

Deux heures plus tard et il était libre de partir, baguette confisquée jusqu'à la semaine d'après pour empêcher toute tentation. Il avait aussi le soupçon que l'infirmière tentait aussi d'assurer qu'il reviendrait pour ses visites de vérification par la même occasion.

Ron et Hermione étaient en classe, laissant à Harry le choix de retourner aux dortoirs ou d'attendre dans le grand hall pour quelque chose à faire. L'ordre de dispense des classes a été envoyé aux professeurs, mais Harry a aussi reçu une copie, dans le cas où il eut une rencontre inopinée avec Rusard.

Au final, décidant de retourner aux dortoirs, Harry fut arrêté par la voix retentissante d'Hagrid.

« 'Arry ! » le grand homme rugit dans le hall. « T'es là ! M'dame Pomfrey a dit qu't'étais assez bien pour sortir ? »

« Ouais » Le gamin de 11 ans répondit, hochant la tête. « J'allais retourner aux dortoirs… »

Hagrid n'a pas semblé saisir l'indice qu'Harry tentait de passer et signala au gamin de le suivre. « Ya quelqu'un qui veut t'rencontrer ! »

Sa curiosité piquée, Harry suivit l'homme. En arrivant proche de la cabane d'Hagrid, Harry eu le souffle coupé.

Située sur les bords de la forêt interdite se trouvait la même licorne que le jour précédent, le regardant presque affectueusement pendant qu'ils approchaient. « Tu vas bien ! » Harry sourit, oubliant sa fatigue, et courra jusqu'à l'animal qui l'attendait.

« C'est toi qu'elle a à r'mercier pour ça ! » Hagrid sourit, arrivant derrière l'enfant. « Ah, j'pouvais pas l'croire quand Firenze m'a dit c'qu'était arrivé ! Puissante magie, ça. »

La licorne s'avança quand Harry câlina l'animal équestre joyeusement. « T'es le bienvenu » dit-il timidement, rougissant au soupir dédaigneux qu'il reçut en retour. « As-tu un nom ? »

La licorne lui mordilla les cheveux en réponse, donc Harry considéra ça comme un non. « Je t'appellerais Hope. » Lui dit-il, soudainement sûr sans aucun doute que la licorne était une femelle. La licorne considéra pendant un moment avant de baisser la tête en acquiescement.

Harry passa des heures à caresser Hope la licorne, parfaitement heureuse de recevoir ces attentions, et de temps en temps, Hope lui mordillais les cheveux affectueusement. Hagrid semblait plus qu'heureux de les avoir tous les deux là aussi. Ce ne fut qu'après que le ciel commença à s'assombrir qu'Harry fut escorté dans le château par le grand homme avec la promesse qu'il serait autorisé à venir visiter Hope un autre jour.

Harry ne parla point de son nouvel ami à Ron et Hermione, à cause de la voix dans sa tête qui lui dit que Hope n'apprécierait pas que ces deux-là interrompent leur moment. Comme les autres choses qu'Harry s'est trouvé savoir comme ça, Harry ne se questionna pas dessus.

Il s'était fait un nouvel ami à ajouter à sa courte liste et cela valait bien la gêne qu'il aurait à endurer.

Ce fut juste avant les examens, peut-être la semaine précédente, quand Harry fut poussé dans la forêt interdite par la licorne.

Il y était allé 2 fois depuis qu'il a utilisé sa magie accidentelle pour soigner Hope après que Voldemort l'a attaqué. Les centaures semblaient neutres à sa présence dans la forêt et Harry a aimé l'explorer avec Hope pour lui garder compagnie et Hagrid à ses côtés. C'était durant l'une de ces peu de fois où Firenze lui parlait à nouveau qu'Harry appris qui avait attaqué Hope en premier. Ladite licorne sembla déplut de l'identité de son attaquant et de la raison de l'attaque.

Pourtant Hagrid n'était pas là cette fois, trop occupé à nettoyer certaines parties du terrain pour superviser ses visites avec Hope. « Nous devons attendre Hagrid. » Dit-il à l'impatiente licorne.

Hope poussa un soupir irrité et commença à le pousser fortement en direction de la forêt, sa corne allant en dessous de son bras pour ne pas le blesser. Harry lui fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne veux pas qu'Hagrid soit là ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

Hope donna un soupir satisfait et le poussa vers la forêt une nouvelle fois. Harry céda et commença à marcher de lui-même, la laissant le guider dans les bois sombres formant la lisière de la forêt.

La majeure partie de la forêt interdite était faite d'arbres morts ou mourants et semblait sombre et déprimant au premier regard. Cela rendait choquant qu'en allant de plus en plus profond dans la forêt, le bois, les arbres et les plantes semblaient devenir de plus en plus vivants qu'ils ne l'étaient au premier cercle d'arbres.

Il y avait de plus en plus d'animaux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient de la même manière. Des licornes de toutes tailles semblaient vagabonder paisiblement, lui donnant seulement un regard interrogateur avant de retourner à leur broutage. Quelques centaures lui donnèrent un hochement de reconnaissance en passant et bientôt Harry fut accueilli par la vision de toutes sortes d'animaux.

Regardant autour de lui, Harry put comprendre d'où la fascination d'Hagrid avec les animaux magiques venait. Licornes, pégases, centaures, et ce qui ressemblait à des nymphes étaient tous présents dans la plus grande profondeur de la forêt interdite.

Finalement, Hope s'arrêtant devant une grande clairière située dans un cercle d'arbres. Harry cligna des yeux face à cette image inspirant l'admiration que cela représentait et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher pour voir tous les détails que la clairière possédait.

L'herbe était plus verte qu'aucune des herbes qu'il avait déjà vues et était aussi grande qu'il était. De grandes étendues de fleur étaient dispatchées dans l'herbe et Harry jura qu'il avait vu un daim brouter de l'autre côté de la clairière.

Ce qui captura vraiment son attention, pourtant, était l'arbre géant, dressé fièrement au milieu de tout ça. « Oh » Harry respira et vit les feuilles vertes luisantes et le tronc scintillant de l'arbre. Un bourdonnement distinct retentit dans sa tête.

Hope le poussa gentiment dans la clairière. Harry ne protestant pas puisque l'arbre prenait sa plus grande attention. Elle gémit doucement avant de faire quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit retournée au bord de la clairière.

À n'importe quel autre moment, Harry trouverait ceci plutôt bizarre. Dans d'autres endroits, peut-être aurait-il trouvé cela alarmant. Ici et maintenant et en face de cet arbre, Harry ne pouvait entendre qu'un bourdonnement accueillant et sentit les craquements d'un pouvoir lui semblant si familier que cela ressemblerait presque à la sensation de retourner à la maison. Il fit quelques pas vers l'arbre, ses pieds semblant marcher tous seuls.

En s'en approchant, l'arbre semblait frémir en guise de salutation. Dans les coins de sa vision, il pouvait voir les licornes, pégases, et centaures qu'ils avaient croisés avant de se réunir dans le cercle d'arbres entourant l'arbre géant du milieu. Ils semblaient tous observer son approche de l'arbre avec anticipation. Pour quelque raison, Harry sentit une étincelle de fierté et de confiance en lui (Bien sûr, ils le devraient !) à cette pensée.

Contrairement à lorsqu'il sentait le besoin de répondre à sa famille, où de répliquer lorsque Rogue (NdT : sérieux, Rogue… Je hais la version française de HP) avait la mainmise, Harry n'enfouissait pas ses pensées. C'était une confiance en lui qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant et contrairement à quand il était certain d'être puni, Harry ne ressentait pas la peur paralysante qui venait après, l'assurance qui c'était la dernière fois qu'il serait capable de s'en tirer avec une telle remarque.

L'arbre bruissait au-dessus de sa tête. Quand était-il arrivé si près ? Harry ne s'embêta pas à tenter de s'en souvenir, sa main s'approchant pour toucher le tronc accueillant.

 _Peau sur tronc_

 _Lumière remplissant la clairière, éblouissante et accueillante._

 _Pouvoir et souvenirs, siècles de connaissances remplissant des trous qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués avant._

 _Complet, il était complété._

 _Ailes se déployant de muscles inutilisés, jamais remarqués._

 _Noms, tellement, et se rependant si loin. Deux au-devant, résonnant dans sa tête._

 _Il était Harry, 11 ans et orphelin. Sorcier et Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut._

 _Il était Gabriel, plus vieux que les univers eux-mêmes et Archange. Le Messager, Archange du Jugement._

 _Ils levèrent leur tête et crièrent._

 **Note du Traducteur : FiniiiiIIIIiiIIIIiiIIIIis, fiouf.**

 **Désolé du retard, DMs à profusion, DSs à ne plus compter, la rentrée ne m'a pas ménagé.**

 **La suite devrait être publiée la semaine prochaine, le week-end, si tous vas bien.**

 **Le dernier paragraphe est mon préféré. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre paragraphe préféré, car je traduis paragraphe par paragraphe, et le style de traduction change souvent entre chaque paragraphe (sauf la fin car je l'ai faite d'un seul coup), et ça me permettrait de choisir celui à adopter.**

 **J'ai hésité à user d'un synonyme que je trouve sympa et peu commun, mais j'ai eu peur que vous ne le compreniez pas, donc le voilà pour votre vocabulaire : Contingente : rencontre contingente (rencontre fortuite/inopinée).**

 **J'ai fait un petit OS/X-over SN/Indiana Jones humoristique qui se transformera probablement en série de OS/Xover de SN et d'autres fictions du même genre, le nom est « Rencontre fortuite ».**

 **Voilou pour cette note ).**


	3. Chapitre II

**NdT : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, ni Harry Potter, ni Supernatural, seule la traduction m'appartient. Cette traduction a été effectuée avec le consentement de l'auteur original de cette fiction. Pour les notes de l'auteur, veuillez vous référer à l'histoire originale.**

 **Veuillez garder à l'esprit que ce n'est qu'une traduction possible de cette histoire et que des erreurs de traduction sont possibles, tout comme des traductions plus adaptées le sont également.**

 **L'histoire originale se trouve à l'adresse : s/10995877**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ :**

 **Chapitre II**

Les anges déchus étaient rares.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'anges qui voulaient savoir ce que ça faisait d'être humain, voilaient les choix que le libre arbitre leur procurerait. C'était à cause du simple fait qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie de survie si un ange tombait, et s'il survivait ? S'il réussit à devenir humain et à avoir une vie humaine ? Et bien, après un moment, il retrouverait sa Grâce, reprendrait ses souvenirs et retournerait dans l'armée céleste.

Ou mourrait car la Grâce, tout ce qu'il était auparavant, le mangerait de l'intérieur. Ce n'était d'aucune surprise qu'aucun ange ne tentait sa chance.

Pourtant, Gabriel n'était pas déchu, dans le sens strict du terme, il n'a pas volontairement arraché sa grâce et devenu humain. Gabriel était mort après avoir son épée fichée dans ses entrailles.

Donc quand le processus de reprise de sa grâce ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, Gabriel ne fut nullement surpris.

La présente situation était bizarre, il était Gabriel, mais il ne l'était pas, pas complètement, du moins, et pas de la façon dont il a été auparavant. Il eut aussi la malchance de se retrouver dans l'arrière de son propre esprit, pas complètement à part de son âme humaine, mais il y arrivait lentement.

Quand la main d'Harry (la leur) a touché l'arbre et quand le flot de souvenirs les avait tous deux consumés, Gabriel fut déçu de noter que leur réintégration dans un seul être ne s'était pas passée comme prévu. Ils étaient Harry, et ils étaient Gabriel, mais ils étaient aussi aucun des deux. Bien sûr, sa grâce a rempli son corps d'humain, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ils n'étaient pas encore complètement fusionnés.

Leur Grâce, une fois installée, s'asseyait immobile dans le cœur de leur corps d'humain et ce qui restait de la conscience de Gabriel était laissé à s'asseoir dans l'arrière de l'esprit de son alter ego humain avec rien d'autre que des murs blancs pour l'accueillir.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre là lorsqu'il arriva, un coin d'ombre sombre qui lui rappelait du plus tordu des démons de l'enfer, mais sa Grâce a aisément détruit peu importe ce que cette chose était, et Gabriel demeura dans sa solitude depuis ce moment-là.

Honnêtement, il s'ennuyait.

Il était aussi optimiste. Il pouvait sentir sa Grâce se mélanger lentement avec son âme humaine, les fusionnant ensembles d'une façon qui, par chance, les empêchera de les détruire de la même façon que d'autres anges auparavant. Gabriel n'avait vraiment pas envie de revivre l'expérience de mourir une nouvelle fois, merci.

Cela voulait malheureusement dire qu'il aura à patienter le temps que le processus se termine de lui-même à ce rythme et Gabriel poussa le soupir le plus frustré qu'il put.

Ça allait prendre un moment.

Harry était peu enclin à embarquer sur le train, quand le temps fut venu. Poudlard est rapidement devenu sa maison et Hope est devenu un de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne voulait pas laisser Hagrid derrière non-plus, et bien que Ron et Hermione soient dans le train avec lui, il appréhendait le moment où il aura à leur dire au revoir lorsqu'ils arriveraient à la gare.

Il était aussi anxieux à propos de quelque chose et il pouvait sentir une étrange démangeaison d'excitation sous sa peau. La sensation le perturbait, et le rendait confus depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Elle était toujours présente et lui irritait constamment l'arrière de sa tête. Essayer de trouver l'origine de la sensation était presque impossible puisque c'était comme si elle avait toujours été là mais ne se faisait ressentir que maintenant.

Il l'avait ressenti pour la première fois après qu'il s'était réveillé dans le sous-bois, avec Hope, enfoncé profondément dans la forêt interdite. Hagrid les avait trouvés endormis à côté de l'arbre le plus beau et le plus vert de la forêt entière. De toute sa vie, Harry ne put se souvenir d'y être allé ou ce qui l'avait endormi, mais puisque Hope ne semblait point inquiète, il laissa la sensation dérangeante d'avoir _oublié_ quelque chose s'en aller au fil des jours.

Voldemort a été une distraction adéquate dans ce domaine.

Le pas si mort Seigneur des Ténèbres était un autre point de confusion pour le pré-ado. Quirell avait été incapable de le toucher, ses mains brûlantes à chaque fois qu'il essayait, et bien que l'explication de Dumbledore fît flotter son estomac, quelque part Harry doutait que ce fût un résultat de quelque chose que sa mère à fait lorsqu'il était qu'un bébé. Après tout, combien de fois Dudley et ses amis avaient réussi à lui courir après et le frapper ? Comment le maléfice que Quirell avait lancé avait fonctionné s'il était protégé ?

Ça ne marchait pas.

« Viens Harry ! Le train est sur le point de partir ! » Ron cria, sortant Harry de ses pensées de ce qui s'était passé il y a de cela quelques jours.

Jetant un dernier regard au château, le seul endroit où il se sentit chez lui, Harry embarqua sur le train du retour, comptant déjà le nombre de jours lui restant afin de revenir.

Un homme pâle et plutôt émacié regarda le train partir en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait, comme tous les autres êtres capables de sentir de telles choses, senti l'explosion de pouvoir qui avait secoué le cosmos lui-même.

Pourtant, l'humain qui était au centre de l'explosion semblait, au premier abord, comme tout autre humain qui marchait dans la petite gare.

Mais si l'on regardait plus attentivement, on pouvait voir une pale silhouette de trois grandioses paires d'ailes avant qu'elles ne disparaissent de l'existence une fois de plus, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là. Dans toutes ses années, l'homme pâle n'avait jamais vu de telle chose auparavant et ce qu'il regardait semblait à la fois intéressant et plus alarmant que ce qu'il voudrait admettre.

« Qu'est-ce que Tu es en train de faire ? » murmura-t-il en regardant le ciel. Pendant qu'il savait que l'être à qui il s'adressait n'était pas là, le chevalier pâle pouvait presque imaginer la radiation satisfaite de Sa forme en regardant au-delà du ciel bleu et des étoiles brillantes dans une dimension entièrement différente.

Avec un dernier regard vers l'humain qui était le quatrième et dernier archange, la Mort se détourna de la gare et commença à partir.

Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Et peut-être, juste peut-être, quelques humains avec qui discuter.

 **Note du Traducteur :**

 **Rhaa, finit.**

 **Autant les deux premiers tiers de ce chapitre étaient traduits rapidement (début de semaine), autant le dernier… Je viens de le finir (le Code de la route à passer, des DMs surprise à rendre, toussa toussa).**

 **Sinon, je suis en train d'écrire un petit Xover HP/SN… En vers.**

 **C'EST DUUUUUUR… Non, pas comme ça, bande de pervers. Donc je disais, c'est difficile, mais sympa. Peut-être une publication du premier chapitre la semaine prochaine, si l'inspi me vient.**

 **Sinon, ça vous va une publication hebdomadaire le dimanche ? Ou un autre jour serait mieux ? Si oui, dites le moi.**


	4. Chapitre III

**NdT : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, ni Harry Potter, ni Supernatural, seule la traduction m'appartient. Cette traduction a été effectuée avec le consentement de l'auteur original de cette fiction. Pour les notes de l'auteur, veuillez vous référer à l'histoire originale.**

 **Veuillez garder à l'esprit que ce n'est qu'une traduction possible de cette histoire et que des erreurs de traduction sont possibles, tout comme des traductions plus adaptées le sont également.**

 **L'histoire originale se trouve à l'adresse : s/10995877**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ :**

 **Chapitre III**

Les vacances d'été étaient telles qu'elles étaient dans les souvenirs d'Harry, remplies de jours long, chauds, et avec pleins de tâches manuelles.

Après une année de magie et de danger occasionnel, Harry trouva l'ambiance au numéro 4 Privet Drive plus qu'un peu ennuyante. Pas même Dudley et son gang ne lui donnaient les mêmes préoccupations qu'il lui procurait auparavant, pas après avoir affronté Voldemort lui-même et s'en sortir vivant. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre deux, trois petits humains sérieusement…

D'où cette pensée m'est-elle venue ? Harry se demanda en fronçant les sourcils. Bien sûr, Dudley n'était pas aussi effrayant que l'homme ( _chose_ , une voix ajouta à l'arrière de sa tête) qui avait tué ses parents et n'hésiterait pas à le tuer et, oui, ni Piers ni Denis n'était aussi effrayant qu'auparavant mais, bien, c'était pas comme s'il était quelque chose de spécial. Ils étaient tous enfants, hein ?

« Eh ! » En parlant de Dudley… « Bizarre, maman dit que tu ferais mieux de finir le jardinage ou tu n'auras rien à manger ce soir ! »

Harry soupira et secoua sa tête tentant dans un ultime effort de la vider, inutilement. Se perdre dans ses pensées était dangereux s'il voulait finir suffisamment rapidement. Il avait déjà pris son petit-déjeuner et son déjeuner et son estomac protestait, ayant pris l'habitude d'avoir autant de nourriture qu'il voulait à sa disposition. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il perde le poids qu'il avait gagné durant son séjour à Poudlard.

Remuant ses mains dans la terre, Harry se put s'empêcher de penser à ses amis. Hagrid avait promis de lui écrire des nouvelles d'Hope tout l'été et Ron et Hermione lui avait dit qu'ils lui écriraient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Pourtant, Harry n'avait reçu aucune lettre durant le mois et demi qui s'était passé.

L'année précédente, Harry aurait pris cela comme un signe qu'il avait surestimé leur amitié. Il aurait pensé qu'il n'était finalement pas si important que ça pour eux. Maintenant, il trouvait quelque chose d'étrange quand il pensait à propos de leurs promesses et l'absence de lettre. Ça ne leur ressemblait pas de l'ignorer.

Avec un autre soupir, Harry finit le jardinage et alla au garage. Il avait encore à réparer la clôture avant de faire ses corvées intérieures.

Il fallut attendre les Dursley faisant une fête en bas et oubliant son anniversaire ( _Comme s'ils s'embêteraient à s'en souvenir,_ une voix cinglante qu'Harry n'était pas certain qu'il s'agissait de la sienne injecta.) et être enfermé dans sa chambre pour avoir une pause à ses corvées. Évidemment, Harry savait qu'il aurait à retourner au travail demain, mais pouvoir aller immédiatement dans sa chambre et faire ce qu'il voulait sans contrainte de temps ? Ça valait amplement le surplus de travail qu'il aurait à faire demains, pour « rattraper du temps perdu » comme son oncle aimait dire.

Ça aurait été encore mieux s'il n'y avait pas cette étrange… chose assise sur son lit. Avec ces oreilles de chauves-souris et de grands yeux déroutants, Harry ne pouvait choisir si c'était adorable ou la chose la plus hideuse qu'il eut jamais vue. Tellement laid que c'en était adorable, peut-être ? Harry secoua sa tête, délogeant ces pensées impolies de son esprit (d'où venaient ces pensées d'ailleurs, se demanda-t-il) et se concentra sur la créature le fixant. « Heu, salut ? »

« Harry Potter » la créature dit d'une voix haut perchée qui lui donnait envie de grimacer, et, paradoxalement, d'embrasser la créature. D'où venaient ces étranges pensées ? Se demanda-t-il en réprimant cette envie. « Tellement longtemps Dobby voulait vous rencontrer monsieur, un tel honneur… »

« M-merci ? » La voix d'Harry laissant une intonation interrogative à la fin. Parce que vraiment, combien de fois une créature étrange décide de rentrer dans ta maison juste pour faire son fanboy… Attend quoi ? Harry cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Qu'était-ce un fanboy ? « Qui es-tu ? » Harry demanda poliment. Plus poliment que « Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » pourrait être en tout cas.

« Dobby, Monsieur. Dobby l'elfe de maison » Le récemment nommé Dobby annonça.

« Oh, » Harry dit en étudiant la taie d'oreiller que portait l'elfe. Les taies d'oreillers étaient des vêtements normaux pour des elfes de maison ? Il se demanda. « Je ne veux pas paraître impoli, » il ajouta, entendant les voix de deux inconnus venant d'en bas. « Mais ce n'est pas exactement le meilleur moment pour un elfe de maison d'être dans ma chambre. »

Il fut horrifié lorsque la tête de Dobby tomba et les débuts de larmes pouvaient être aperçus au bord de ses yeux ( _Définitivement adorable_ , une voix dit dans sa tête). « Pas que ce ne soit pas génial de te rencontrer ! » Harry assura promptement. « Mais… Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin ? »

« Oh oui Monsieur, » Dobby répondit. « Dobby est venu vous prévenir monsieur… C'est difficile, Monsieur, Dobby se demande où commencer… »

« Le début, peut-être ? » Harry suggéra et fut récompensé par de grands yeux. Il se figea face à ces yeux et rougi au regard adorateur qui s'y trouvaient. « C'est juste, » bégaya-t-il, ses joues se réchauffant. « Cela ne ferait-il pas sens ? Heuuu, c'est normalement la façon sont les histoires sont racontées, non ? »

« Dobby a entendu dire, » l'elfe commença doucement, semblant encore plus adorateur qu'avant. « qu'Harry Potter à rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres une seconde fois, il y a juste quelques semaines… qu'Harry Potter s'est échappé _encore une fois_. »

Comment a-t-il eu vent de ça ? Harry se demanda, sa rougeur augmentant lorsqu'il hocha la tête en confirmation. Il fut encore une nouvelle fois terrifié lorsque les yeux du petit elfe se replissèrent de larmes à nouveau. « Ah » Dobby dit, essuyant ses yeux. « Harry est vaillant et brave ! Il a bravé tant de dangers ! Mais Dobby est venu protéger Harry Potter, pour le prévenir, même s'il _aura_ à se punir lui-même plus tard… _Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard_. »

Harry le regarda, hébété. Même cette voix cinglante faisant des commentaires à l'arrière de sa tête (ma conscience peut-être ?) était silencieuse et Dobby le regarda fixement depuis son emplacement à côté du lit d'Harry.

« Q-quoi ? » Harry bégaya après un autre moment. « Mais je dois y retourner ! La période scolaire débute dans seulement quelques semaines ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ici… Je n'ai pas ma place ici ! Je dois aller à Poudlard ! »

Poudlard, où il a rencontré ses premiers amis, rencontré Hope et parlé avec Hagrid et fut autorisé à manger autant qu'il voulait ! Où Ron et Hermione étaient et le château sentait comme sa maison et vibrait contre sa peau ! Il ne pouvait ne pas y retourner !

« Non, non, non » Dobby dit, ses oreilles battant en secouant la tête. « Harry Potter doit rester ici où il est en sécurité ! Il est bien trop important et bon pour être perdu ! Si Harry Potter retourne à Poudlard, il courra un grave danger ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry demanda, surpris. Voldemort ne pouvait être de retour à nouveau après l'an dernier !

« Il y a un complot, Harry Potter. Un complot pour qu'arrivent des choses terribles à Poudlard cette année. » Dobby chuchota, tremblant soudainement.

« Quelles choses terribles ? Qui fait ce complot ? » Harry demanda, soudainement suspicieux. Pourquoi un elfe de maison viendrait le prévenir _lui_ de ces choses ? Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Dumbledore ?

Dobby secoua sa tête frénétiquement, frappant soudainement lui-même avec ses petites mains. « Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! » Harry sursauta, alarmé, et tenta d'arrêter l'elfe avant de saisir l'attention des Dursley.

« Ce n'est pas Voldemort, non ? » Harry demanda dans le but de regagner l'attention de l'elfe. Dobby s'arrêta pour crier à la place.

« Pas le nom, Monsieur ! Jamais le nom ! » l'elfe de maison pleurnicha bruyamment. Il entendit les voix du rez-de-chaussée se taire et couvrit la bouche de Dobby avec sa main en toute hâte.

« Shh ! Tu vas énerver oncle Vernon ! » il souffla durement, son estomac se contractant de peur à la pensée de ce que son oncle ferait s'il venait les trouver. « Je ne le dirais plus, s'il te plaît, soit juste silencieux ! »

Dobby se tut et hocha la tête. Harry enleva sa main en soulagement quand l'elfe recommença à parler, sa voix plus silencieuse qu'avant. « P-pas Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Monsieur. »

L'elfe n'était d'aucune aide et rien d'autre de ci qu'il dit ne faisait aucun sens, aux dépens de la patience d'Harry. Il semblait que Dobby faisait son maximum pour le prévenir et le convaincre de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, quelque chose qui n'allait définitivement jamais arriver. Comme s'il allait rester ici ! ? Il préférerait faire face à Voldemort une nouvelle fois.

Au bout d'un moment, Vernon fit une apparition et Harry était juste capable de cacher Dobby de son oncle avant que la dispute arrivât.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une chose que l'elfe dit ne captivât son attention.

« Comment sais- _tu_ que mes amis ne m'ont pas écrit ? » Demanda-t-il après la réponse initiale. Dobby remua de malaise avant de sortir un paquet de lettres.

La dispute escalada jusqu'à ce que Dobby s'enfuie de la chambre et recouvra M. et Mme. Mason de pudding. La tête des invités lorsque la chouette entra avec la notification du ministère ne fit qu'e rougir encore plus le visage violet de Vernon.

'Au moins il a oublié à propos de ma valise.' Harry pensa, regardant les barreaux êtres installé à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre le lendemain. Il ne sut comment l'objet plutôt volumineux fut ignoré, mais au moins, il fut capable de finir ses devoirs maintenant que ses journées furent libres et qu'il n'eut plus rien à faire.

Rencontrer l'elfe répondit beaucoup de questions qu'Harry se posait à propos du manque de contact avec ses amis. La pile plutôt grande répondit aussi à combien de fois ils lui ont écrit et pour quelque raison, son estomac se resserra de colère que pendant qu'il pensait être oublié, Ron et Hermione devaient penser qu'ils importaient trop peu pour lui pour répondre.

Connaissant Hermione, son absence de réponse dut l'inquiéter et Ron devrait penser qu'il n'était pas suffisamment bon pour être répondu.

Donc après 3 jours enfermés dans sa chambre après la visite de Dobby, Harry était surpris de voir une voiture volante à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre avec 3 trois roux familiers dedans.

« Ron ? ! » Il soupira, choqué « Fred ? George ? »

« Hiya Harry » dit Ron, lui souriant de l'arrière de la Ford Angelia volante.

Pendant qu'Harry s'empressa de faire sa valise, Ron lui expliqua qu'il fut inquiet qu'Harry n'eut répondu à aucune de ses lettres et après avoir eu vent de l'avertissement pour usage abusif de la magie par leur père, Ron a convaincu Fred et George de l'aider à monter une mission de sauvetage. Tous trois zyeutaient les barreaux de sa fenêtre avec dégoût, bien qu'Harry ne pût le leur blâmer.

« Écarte-toi » lui dit Ron pendant qu'Harry prit sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige, se préparant à partir aussi promptement que possible. Vu la taille du crochet et que ce crochet était accroché à l'arrière de la voiture, Harry su que l'arrachage des barreaux réveilleraient sa famille à coup sûr et il voulut être déjà parti avant que son oncle réussit à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Comme prévu, Harry entendit son oncle pousser un cri de surprise de sa chambre éloigné de quelques pièces et un bruit sourd signifiant que Dudley avait sursauté au point de tomber de son lit. Harry ignora le grondement des pas approchant de son oncle ( _Est-ce que ce gars a déjà entendu parler d'un régime ?_ Une voix se demanda à l'arrière de son esprit) et passa Hedwige et sa valise à Ron avant de commencer à s'insérer dans la voiture.

Au moment où il eut positionné ses deux pieds à l'intérieur de la voiture, Harry fut satisfait qu'entendre que son oncle eut à peine le temps de déverrouiller les serrures de la porte de sa chambre. Le regard de pure rage sur le faciès de Vernon Dursley, violet, et sur le point d'exploser, fit rire Harry et les trois Weasley jusqu'à leur maison.

Son récit à propos de Dobby ne lui a pas obtenu la réaction qu'il attendait. Ron fut convaincu que c'était Malfoy et Fred et George était en agrément avec lui. Harry n'était pas convaincu.

La façon dont Dobby l'a prévenu était étrange. De ce qu'il a pu apprendre en écoutant Ron et les jumeaux, les elfes de maisons ont à obéir les ordres donnés par leur maître, pourtant, Dobby semblait écarter certaines choses, comme s'il ne pouvait les dire.

Non, se dit-il fermement. Tu y penses trop. C'était juste un plan stupide pour t'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard.

Bizarrement, les mots sonnaient creux dans sa tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » Ron lui assura de son siège à côté de lui. La cage d'Hedwige vide étant entre eux, Hedwige volait joyeusement à côté de la voiture après des semaines de confinement. Pour quelque raison, il démangeait Harry d'être à côté d'elle mais l'idée d'être sur un balai n'allait pas avec son estomac. « Malfoy ne tentera pas quelque chose de pareil à nouveau. Je parie qu'il sera vraiment surpris lorsque tu te pointeras au début de l'année ! Imagine juste sa tête ! »

C'était un peu drôle, pensa Harry, imaginant le regard furieux et embarrassé qui tordrait les traits d'aristocrates sur la tête du blond. Harry pouffa à l'idée, qui se transforma aussitôt en un rire incontrôlable entre lui-même et Ron.

Toutes les pensées précédentes furent oubliées lorsque Harry regarda par la fenêtre et eu son premier regard au Terrier. La maison était une structure bizarre qui semblait se tenir sur rien vu qu'elle semblait être un empilement instable.

Ce n'était point ce qui le coupa pourtant. La maison semblait rayonner et vibrer au soleil et de temps en temps, le halo de lumière tremblait pour changer de couleur. C'était comme regarder un arc-en-ciel sous forme de rivière et Harry voulu ne jamais soustraire cette vue de ses yeux. « Magnifique » respira-t-il à la joie de Ron. Les jumeaux lui souriant pendant que Fred posa la voiture sur le terrain central.

Ils étaient arrivés.

 **NdT :**

 **FINIIIIIT**

 **2448 mots dans le chapitre, dont les 1800 premiers ont été faits dans la première semaine )**

 **Désolé pour le retard, j'en suis vraiment navré, mais j'ai eu de nombreux rendez-vous dont je ne pouvais me soustraire, et ça a accentué mon retard.**

 **Mais le voilà !**

 **Je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre, car j'ai envie d'avancer un peu mon X-Over en vers (jetez-y un œil si vous voulez D), et j'ai accumulé du retard dessus. J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre dimanche de la semaine prochaine, mais je ne promets rien.**


End file.
